1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a two cycle internal combustion engine providing a central supply sleeve inside the cylinder.
2. Prior Art
The today's two cycle internal combustion engine has several drawbacks compared with the four cycle internal combustion engine. Those drawbacks are: poorer volumetric efficiency resulting from a brief intake duration; excessive unburned fuel in the exhaust resulting from a short circuit between the intake and the exhaust ports; a higher combustion chamber temperature resulting from a combustion on each crank shaft rotation, which results in a lower compression ratio to avoid engine knocking.
This invention is to improve those drawbacks stated above.